


Untitled Random Story

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Dipper kissed Mabel. Of course she knows why, but she wants to hear him say it.





	Untitled Random Story

Dipper is her brother.

Dipper is her brother who is kissing her.

Dipper is her brother who is kissing her and her back is pressed into his wall and his soft yet firm arms are inching up her dress. She thinks her skin is on fire, so she lets out a hum that she knows encourages him because his tongue is suddenly moving against her lips.

Yeah. She's screwed.

She wonders if it's too late to back out. To run away back to her room where she can feel guilty by herself. She could make up some excuse.

'I just remembered that I have some history homework I need to get done.’ He wouldn't buy that only because he's the one who helps her do her homework.

Instead of doing that, she grants him entrance and his tongue immediately wrestles her own for dominance. His hands aren't fiddling around with her dress anymore, but are now gripping tightly at her waist. It causes her to pull harder at his flannel jacket until she feels his heartbeat pressed into her chest.

Maybe this isn't so bad. They are all alone. They're mom and dad not expected to be back until the early hours of the morning and it's only 10 pm. She knows because as soon as she walked into his room, the flashing numbers on his clock said 9:30. Had they really been doing this for half an hour?

“Dipper,” his name just slips out of her mouth before she can stop it, “What are we doing?”

That's when the kissing stops and now he's looking at her as if what she said was the most confusing thing in the world.

“Um… I-I think we're kissing. Right?”

“Of course I know we're kissing, but why?”

And of course he gets uncomfortable with that question. His hands aren't gripping her waist, but are now pulling at his collar. He shifts his eyes down to his feet and now there's at least a foot of room between them.

“If it's not obvious, then I'm sorry. It thought I could escape this conversation.”

It should be pretty obvious why he's kissing her and she definitely knows the answer. Thinking about it is strange, talking about it is worse. Which is odd since she basically just made out with him.

So, why I'd she trying to get him to say it?

“Go on,” there's no backing out now.

“I-I” he's so nervous. She can tell by the way he shuffles his feet, the way he stares at the floor as if it's more interesting than her, “I guess I like you.”

“You guess?” She almost laughs, but then Dipper's grabbing her hand and kisses her again. This kiss is less exciting, it's more romantic.

“I do like you.”

She smiles, “Yeah, I know,” and she initiates this kiss.


End file.
